Special Promotions
in DragonVale are opportunities Backflip Studios makes available to players for a limited time. These can include free gifts, discounted items in the market, or other special items. Sometimes the special promotions are only available for one app store. __TOC__ 1st Anniversary FreeGemsFacebookNotification2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Notification 2012 FreeGemsFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Message 2012 FreeGemsFacebookMessageTwo2012.jpeg|Free Gems Facebook Message 2012 The first special promotion was when Backflip Studios gave every player 25 for free. The special promotion happened in September 2012 for DragonVale's first anniversary. Players who logged into their park between September 14 and September 17 instantly received the gems. Free Gift Dragon GiftDragonFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Gift Dragon Facebook Message 2012 Gift Dragon In-Game Notification 2012.jpg|Gift Dragon In-Game Notification 2012 The Gift Dragon was a free gift Backflip Studios gave its players in December 2012. The special promotion happened between December 23, 2012 and December 25, 2012. The Gift Dragon had a purchase price, selling price, and experience of zero during this time. To obtain the Gift Dragon, players had to go the dragons section of the market and buy it for 0 gems. On December 26, 2012, the Gift Dragon changed from being free to being available for breeding or purchase. Google Play Gem Discount 30%moreuntil6-23.jpg|Loading Screen Message For the Google Play Gem Discount MarketSaleButton.png|Market Button During the Google Play Gem Discount For a short period, Backflip Studios offered a discounted price on gem purchases for Google Play customers. The special promotion happened between June 20, 2013 and June 23, 2013. It allowed customers a 30% discount off all gem purchases. Amber Dragon Limited Sale DragonValeLimitedSale.png|Amber Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2013 AmberDragonFacebookNotification.jpeg|Amber Dragon Facebook Notification 2013 AmberDragonFacebookMessage2013.png|Amber Dragon Facebook Message 2013 AmberDragonInGameNotification.jpeg|Amber Dragon "Sale" Notification 2013 AmberDragonLastCallSaleNotification2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon Last Call "Sale" Notification 2013 When the Amber Dragon was first released, Backflip Studios offered a discount on the dragon and egg pedestal if purchased through the market. The special promotion happened between August 14, 2013 and August 19, 2013. When the special promotion ended, the price for an Amber Dragon rose from 150 gems to 1500 gems, and the price of the egg pedestal rose from 30 gems to 115 gems. One Hour Gem Discount Market_Discount.PNG|Message on the Loading Screen Market_Discount_-_2.PNG|Market section Countdown_timer.png|Gems sub-section of Treasure section CountdownTimer.png|Countdown Timer MarketDeal.png|Special icon for Market menu TreasureDeal.png|Special icon for Treasure section Backflip Studios issued a special promotion for some DragonVale players in August 2013. The special promotion began August 22, 2013. Upon opening their parks, a message on the loading screen notified players that they have been offered a discount. Upon choosing to view the offer, players were redirected to the gems sub-section of the treasure section of the market. The limited time deal offered players a chance to buy 95 gems for a discounted price of $1.99. The discounted price would only last one hour and had a countdown timer which started from the second the player viewed the deal in the market. In addition to these messages Backflip Studios made special icons for the treasure section of the market menu, and the market button. Redeem Codes Redeem Codes were introduced to DragonVale on August 22, 2013. This feature allow players to enter codes to gain special promotions. More information about Redeem Codes can be found on the Social page. 2nd Anniversary File:FB_2nd_Year_Anniversary_Card.jpg|Free Gems Facebook Notification 2013 File:FB_2nd_Anniversary_Message.png|Free Gems Facebook Message 2013 File:2nd Anniversary Push Notification.png|Free Gems Push Notification 2013 SecondYearAnniversaryNotification.jpeg|Free Gems Notification 2013 Backflip Studios gave every player 25 for free. The special promotion happened in September 2013 for DragonVale's second anniversary. Players who logged into their park beginning September 13 received the promotion to use after entering "2years" into the Redeem Code Screen and following the steps to collect the gift. Double Magic Weekend DoubleMagicWeekend.png|Double Magic Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleMagicWeekendFacebookMessage.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend Facebook Message DoubleMagicWeekendInGameNotification.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend In-Game Notification Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic from completing tasks in the Light and Dark events beginning at 00:00:00 (UTC) October 26, 2013 through 23:59:59 (UTC) October 27, 2013. This allowed players almost two complete days to get twice as much magic from participating in the event than usual. Double Magic Weekend 2 DoubleMagicWeekend.png|Double Magic Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleMagicWeekendFacebookMessage.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend Facebook Message DoubleMagicWeekend2InGameNotification.jpeg|Second Double Magic Weekend In-Game Notification Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic from completing tasks in the Light and Dark events for a second time beginning at 16:20:00 (UTC) November 1, 2013 through 19:19:59 (UTC) November 4, 2013. This allowed players a little more than three complete days to get twice as much magic from participating in the event than usual. One Hour Magic Discount GivenADiscount2.png|Pop-Up Upon Game Loading 3000for1000MagicUS.png|Market US Discount 3000for1000MagicEurope.png|Market Europe Discount CountdownTimer.png|Countdown Timer MarketDeal.png|Special Icon for Market Menu TreasureDeal.png|Special Icon for Treasure Section Notification Backflip Studios issued a special promotion for some DragonVale players in November 2013 near the end of the Dark Magic Event. The special promotion began November 8, 2013 (UTC), and offered a three for the price of one opportunity. Upon opening their parks, a message on the loading screen notified players that they have been offered a discount. Upon choosing to view the offer, players were redirected to the magic sub-section of the treasure section of the market. The limited time promotion offered players one of the following opportunities depending on the park: *A chance to buy 3,000 magic for a discounted price of the usual 1,000 magic. *A chance to buy 1,500 magic for a discounted price of the usual 500 magic. *A chance to buy 450 magic for a discounted price of the usual 150 magic. The discounted price would only last one hour and had a countdown timer which started from the second the player viewed the deal in the market. In addition to these messages Backflip Studios reused the special icons for the treasure section of the market menu, and the market button. Notes